


доверие

by 17sova71



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Genderbending, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17sova71/pseuds/17sova71
Summary: Доён не хотела снова доверять своему сердцу, а Чону медленно зарастала её любимыми цветами.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> если вы вдруг оказались здесь, то я удивлена. Но всё-таки надеюсь, что вы прочитаете странную историю про моих девочек. фикбук та ещё помойка, соу перекидываю работы оттуда сюда, спасибо за понимание

Тяжело слышать чужой плач, не зная, чем помочь. Тяжело сидеть и давить собственный, зная, что так будешь лишь тревожить остальных понапрасну. Трудно стоять в стороне, всем сердцем желая помочь. А кто спорит?

Вся жизнь — попытки оправдать ожидания. Чьи? Уже давно стёрлось из памяти.

Самая сильная боль та, которую скрываешь за улыбкой. Она ещё сильнее ранит, заставляя разум задушить чувства, не отдаваясь истерике с головой. Эта улыбка заставляет умереть от недостатка воздуха в лёгких, уже готовых разразиться странным кашлем, лишь отдалённо напоминающим плач. Она заставляет замереть жгучие слёзы, давно готовые стечь по щекам, а теперь лишь давящие на глаза.

А всё почему? Потому что не хочешь навредить другим. Тем, кто и вогнал в это состояние, не понимая, что происходит. А тебе что? Маска, износившись до дыр, открывающих истинную тебя, сменится следующей, и никто не вспомнит о «прежней». Наверное. А впрочем, почём знать, у каждого в голове бушует собственный «Девятый вал» Айвазовского.

У Доён вошло в привычку видеть точёный профиль Ёнхо каждый день. Собственно, именно это толкало её не в пропасть. Хотя в последние дни Доён не прочь и сигануть вниз.

Ёнхо - эгоистка, которая любит себя, себя и только себя. Она не думает о последствиях, с улыбкой на губах живёт одним днём. Одним человеком. К сожалению (или к счастью), и тех, и других много. Если Джонни, как её звали одногруппники, понравился До Кенсу с другого факультета, то она сделает всё, что в её силах, чтобы завладеть им, его сознанием, чувствами. Ёнхо не остановит статус «встречаемся», её совесть, поэтому она легко переключается на других, ища свой идеал. ~~Что делают с собственностью? Пользуются.~~

Стать её очередной жертвой «посчастливилось» Донён, одиночке, которая не за отношениями пришла на пары. Иссиня-чёрные волосы, строгий костюм. Взгляд, сосредоточенный на лекторе, поджатые губы.

Если бы к ней подвели её же, спустя несколько месяцев (даже недель) и сказали, что она – это она, то Доён бы выдавила нервный смешок и предложила прогуляться до дурки.

Джонни предпочла действие долгим рассуждениям, поэтому пересела вперёд, натянула улыбку и произнесла, протянув руку:

— Со Ёнхо, познакомимся?

— Ким Доён, мы теоретически знакомы, так как учимся на одном курсе. Ты мешаешь, — девушка даже не взглянула на руку, всем своим поведением говоря не трогать её. Но Джонни это мало беспокоило, поэтому она взяла телефон девушки, до этого лежавший параллельно длинному краю парты, и начала набирать свой номер.

— Ты что творишь?! — шёпотом, не то в гневе, не то в шоке прошипела Доён на манипуляции своей соседки. Лектор прервал свою речь, обратив внимание на возню, и был несколько удивлён, увидев там Ким.

— Что-то не так? Мы вам мешаем? — спросил он, а по аудитории пробежался смешок. Тем временем Джонни уже с довольным лицом вернула телефон её владелице.

  
— Ничего, профессор, извините, — соврала Ён, сжав зубы так, что стали видны острые скулы. Она считала ругательства матом слишком грубой и низкой формой обращения, но сейчас она не была против высказать несколько аргументов в их пользу.

До конца лекции Ким оставалась внешне спокойна, но внутри закипало возмущение. Со Ёнхо определённо действовала на нервы и выводила её из себя. Ким старалась дышать размеренно, надеясь, что это поможет.

Что взять с человека, который не сдал переводные экзамены с трёх попыток и остался на второй год? Доён очень надеялась, что Ёнхо будет разумнее и перестанет к ней лезть. К сожалению, не все надежды осуществляются, потому что, когда она складывала вещи в свою сумку, к ней снова подошла девушка:

— Это последняя пара. Может, прогуляемся до твоего дома вместе?

— Я предпочитаю идти одна. Если ты за мной увяжешься, я просто вызову такси и уеду. Даже не пытайся, — она выдала это холодно, но с такой желчью, на которую была способна человеческая речь. Ким поднялась, окинула быстрым взором класс, заключив, что вышло около трети, вдруг встретилась взглядом только с одной девочкой, но та сразу же увела взгляд в экран телефона. После, Доён вышла, оставив сегодняшний инцидент за спиной.

— Ну что, как успехи? — задала вопрос Со её подруга и соседка по комнате, Тэн.

— У меня есть её номер, — она победно повертела в руках свой телефон, в котором оставалось непрочитанным уведомление о пропущенном звонке с телефона Ким.  
Она одобрительно рассмеялась, после чего и они покинули аудиторию.

Одной из последних вышла Чону, что сегодня поймала на себе взгляд Доён. Она спрятала свою улыбку за высоким воротом свитера, закинула рюкзак на плечо и быстрым шагом покинула помещение.

* * *

Доён в очередной раз обречённо выдохнула перед тем, как вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Сколько ещё терпеть? Противные крики резали слух ещё до того, как она поднялась на лестничную площадку этажа. Тихо, без лишних движений, она повернула ключ, открывая дверь. Как же она мечтала, чтобы она открыла другую, не _эту_. Но нет, противный кусок дерева, обрамлённый металлом, соизволил пропустить Доён вовнутрь. Дома, как обычно, стоял полумрак, что в совокупности с отсутствием свежего воздуха давил сильнее. Воняло дешёвым алкоголем, плесенью, гнилью и сигаретами. Она нахмурила брови, услышав хруст битого стекла. Видимо, отчим в очередной раз напился, вымещая гнев на её матери.

Столько слёз она слышала, сидя, прижавшись ухом к двери. Столько раз она одёргивала себя вступиться за мать, зная, что так сделает только хуже. Сколько раз она давила свою истерику, одёргивая руку с лезвием в самый последний момент. Сколько раз она замазывала синяки на теле мамы, а оставшимися лекарствами — собственные.

Столько же эмоций ей приходилось сдерживать за внешней холодностью, перфекционизмом, отстранённостью. Она избегала общения, потому что знала, что не сдержит себя и свои эмоции в руках, выпалит всё, что накипело, а затем будет долго корить себя за сказанное, ведь выслушавший человек прекратит то, что Доён самонадеянно называла дружбой. Нет общения — нет проблем. Не так ли?

Мысли остановились. Всхлипов не слышно. Тревожный взгляд за дверь. Мозг не хотел это запоминать. Рука и кровь. "Кукла" и осколки. Хриплое бурчание и тишина. Рассечённая ключица. Давящая тишина. Доён не верит. Не хочет в это верить. Руки трясутся, телефон трясётся, всё трясётся. Пальцы не попадают в нужные цифры на экране. Прижалась к стене. Вызов. Гудок. Следующий. Между ними сердце пропустило удар. Ответила диспетчерка до того приветливым голосом, что хотелось идти и блевать, но сейчас некогда, поэтому Доён сбивчиво рассказала, что произошло, оставив точные данные адреса, свой телефон и адрес места, где в случае чего её искать. Услышав обнадёживающее «мы примем меры» уже более собранным голосом, она бросила телефон на кровать и начала собирать вещи.  
Как студентке юридического, ей должно быть отведено место в общежитии, и она очень надеялась, что ей его предоставят. Сложив необходимое в дорожную сумку, она ещё раз прошлась по квартире, зная, что ни в коем случае сюда не вернётся. Дверь закрыта, пути назад уже нет.

В области сердца чувствовалась пустота, прожигающая холодом душу изнутри. В голове ни одной путной мысли.

* * *

Она не удивилась, когда получила смешанный ответ, сутью которого было: «Мы поищем вам место. Не повезёт с соседями, уже поздно». Ну да. Какая дура притащится с вещами посреди семестра, требуя комнату? ~~Ким Донён~~. Её попросили переждать некоторое время у кого-нибудь из своих друзей и лишь хихикнули «быть такого не может» на доёново «у меня нет друзей».

Оставленная в холле, Ким принялась перебирать контакты в телефоне. С кем ей провести время, если она старательно избегала этого все эти годы? Юкхэй? Если он не на тренировке, то возможно. Гудки. «Абонент не отвечает». Выдох. Минхён? Ей явно не до неё. Глаза подобрались к букве П. «Позвони когда соскучишься». Нет, Доён не была в состоянии беспамятства, но она не помнила, откуда у неё вообще этот номер. Смотря на незнакомую последовательность цифр, девушка перебирала события последних дней и вспомнила, как Ёнхо брала её телефон. Казалось, прошла вечность. Снова почувствовав желчь, она спешно перелистнула, ища вариант получше. Ей хотелось выть волком, когда Джено сказала, что у неё сегодня встреча, и она не сможет оставить Доён одну. Обнадёживающие слова вахтёрши о комнате так и не были произнесены, поэтому она, скрепя сердце, позвонила Джонни.

— Алло? — почти сразу же раздалось из динамика.

— Привет, Ёнхо, не отвлекаю?

— О-о, Доён-и, — протянула та. — Конечно же нет. А ты уже соскучилась? Прошло несколько часов. Думала, ты дольше будешь ломаться, — в место ответа (материться она себе не позволяла) Доён выдохнула, предлагая той закончить мысль. Намёк был понят, ибо Джонни выдала. — Так что звонишь?

  
— Я переезжаю в общежитие и мне часов до девяти надо где-нибудь остановиться.

— Допустим, я тебе верю. Приходи.

— Погоди.

— Что ещё?

— Номер комнаты, — сухо попросила она.

— 314, в первом корпусе. Я жду тебя.

Но она уже не слушала, бросив трубку, узнав необходимое. Попетляв в коридорах третьего этажа, Ким нашла четырнадцатую комнату и постучала. На пороге её встретила Джонни. Доён хотела бы отпустить пару колких замечаний, касаемо её потрёпанных джинс и растянутой футболке, но она сама была не в самом лучшем положении и сдержалась.

— Какая судьба тебя привела ко мне, Доён-и? — с наигранной игривостью спросила она. — Родители дочку решили с шеи сбросить?

— Можно и так считать, — выдавила девушка.

— Да не парься ты так, все мы через это проходим, — заверила её Ёнхо. — Ты будешь чай, кофе или что?

— Спасибо, не нужно.

— Да ладно тебе, алкоголь располагает к общению. Развязывает язык и всё такое. Тебе не помешает, ходишь всё время хмурой.

— Если я соглашусь на кофе, ты оставишь меня в покое?

— Возможно. Проходи, располагайся. У нас гостиная смежная с Донхёк и ещё какой-то первокурсницей, но вряд ли они сегодня будут здесь.

— Спасибо, — она прошла, изучая взглядом комнату, где хозяйствовал бардак, присела на край дивана, услышав со стороны кухни грохот посуды.

Доён, не имея объекта, на который можно устремить своё внимание, следила за спиной Со Ёнхо. Что она из себя представляет?  
В ответ на доёновы мысли, Джонни развернулась, озарив Доён улыбкой и подошла, поставив на журнальный столик две чашки кофе.

— Растворимый, но что имеем, то имеем, — оправдывалась она.

— Спасибо, Ёнхо-онни, — сдержанно кивнула девушка ей. В ответ она закатила глаза:

— Давай без этого, просто зови меня Джонни.

— Как скажешь, — выдохнула Ким, делая первый глоток.

— Всё так серьёзно? — спустя некоторое время спросила Ёнхо.

— В смысле? — сразу же ответила Доён, выдав себя и свои чувства.

— Не огрызаешься даже. Настолько поругалась с предками, что не язвишь в ответ. Тебя всегда так из колеи выбивает?

— Если бы, — ответила ей девушка, выдохнув. Она не продолжала, так что снова повисла тишина, которую Ёнхо старательно пыталась отогнать.  
Не сумев этого, старшая встала, сказала что-то похожее на «чувствуй себя как дома» и вышла из комнаты. Доён же благодарно откинулась на спинку кресла, но Ёнхо этого уже не видела.

* * *

— И что мне с ней делать? — спросила она свою соседку, лежа на краю скамейки и свесив ноги.

— А разве ты не этого хотела? — подколола её Тэн.

— Естественно, но не так же быстро!

— Бля, ну предложи ей фильм посмотреть какой-нибудь.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? Мы на школьниц каких-то смахиваем что-ли?

— Ну, поведение, определенно. У тебя уж точно, — прыснула Читта, получив за это удар в плечо.

— Ладно, что за фильм?

— Без понятия. Посмотрите Продюс, его снова по центральным каналам крутят.

— Серьёзно?

— Есть варианты лучше?

* * *

Ёнхо вернулась в общежитие, сильно волнуясь. Всё идёт откровенно не по её плану, она не думала, что делать, если Доён заявится к ней в этот же день. Она не должна была.

Но деваться некуда, и она прошла в комнату, где Доён читала книгу. Учебник по экономике. Н-да, Ёнхо эту книгу за километр обходит. Да и провалилась она именно за счет этого предмета. Как это вообще можно читать?

— Бросай ты эту дрянь, погнали Продюс смотреть, — она старалась вести себя максимально развязно, всё-таки она «хозяйка» этой комнаты, а не эта собранная, прилизанная Доён со своим проникающим в душу холодным взглядом. Спину передёрнуло, когда младшая вопросительно посмотрела, но она лишь пошуршала пакетами купленных снеков и приземлилась рядом на кресло, изъяв мерзкую книжку и откинув оную в сторону, заполнив пустое место чипсами.

— Не будешь, мне больше достанется, — пожала плечами Ёнхо, включая на телевизоре нужный канал. Они не успели к началу минут на двадцать, но Ким здесь ещё чёрт знает сколько времени торчать, поэтому та не возражала, за просмотром время быстро идёт.

Шел эпизод третий или четвёртый, Ким не интересовалась происходящим на экране, Со тем временем приканчивала третью пачку, запивая это дело энергетиком, наблюдая, как жюри решает выдать ли девочке ранг А или, всё-таки, В.

— Тебя не тошнит так жить? На языке вертелось куча вопросов по типу: «В смысле? Тебя это волнует? Как _так_?»

Но Доён ответила:

— Естественно. Другого выхода нет. Какие-то моменты можно только пережить.

— Всё так серьёзно? — вопрос повторяется второй раз за этот вечер, но также остаётся без ответа. — По тебе такого не скажешь.

Ёнхо уже не следила за шоу, растворившись в темноте, оставив после себя лишь голос и слух. Ей, чёрт возьми, интересно найти лазейку в этой холодной принцессе, оказавшейся отнюдь не бесчувственной. Одно Джонни поняла точно: Доён не в себе, вряд ли при нормальных условиях позволила бы так к себе обращаться.

Доён не ответила, рассеянно смотря в пространство перед собой, зависла, как сказала бы Тэн. Она задумалась. Уход из семьи? Нет, не то, к тому уже давно шло. Осталась без крыши над головой? Вынуждена отсиживаться у девушки, ещё утром которую хотелось столкнуть под машину, лишь бы не мешала?

— Не знаю, — ответила она. — Да даже если я частично знаю, то это не твоего ума дело.

Джонни выдохнула. Это разговор не сегодняшнего дня.

Телефон Доён зазвонил, и ей сообщили номер свободной комнаты. Та встала, поблагодарила за приют и, взяв свою сумку, вышла из комнаты.

Джонни осталась одна досматривать тизер к следующему эпизоду. Она прикончила остатки снеков и уснула здесь, на диване.

* * *

  
— Ким Доён, — представилась она, пожимая руку девушки, которая, видимо, станет её соседкой.

— Ким Чону, мы теоретически знакомы, так как учимся на одном курсе, — передразнила с лёгкой улыбкой Чону, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить её.

— Да? Прости, совсем замоталась сегодня, — ответила она, искренне извиняясь.

— Я уж и не надеялась, что ко мне кого-то подселят.

— Всякое случается, — передёрнула плечами Доён, проходя в комнату. Здесь их было всего две: спальня и кухня, не считая ванной.

— Твоя кровать у стены, тумбочку я ещё не успела освободить, извини, завтра всё сделаю.

— Ничего страшного, сейчас я мечтаю лишь о нескольких часах спокойного сна.

И она упала на кровать не раздеваясь, запрокинув руку за голову.

— Извини за то, что тебя потревожили.

— Это уже не важно, — Чону легла на свою кровать, отвернулась к стене. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оставаться в стороне, игнорируя свои чувства, сложно, но именно так можно лучше взглянуть на проблему. Ракурс со стороны куда полезнее, чем из эпицентра. Даже если сердце раздирает изнутри.

* * *

Доён пыталась найти в сумке учебник, повторяя, что она не могла его забыть дома.

— Не это ищешь? — протянула ей книгу Джонни, подсаживаясь. Встретив вопросительный взгляд, она пояснила. — Вчера у меня забыла.

— Спасибо, — принимая учебник, выдохнула она.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сегодня досмотреть тот эпизод? Его сегодня повторяют на несколько часов позже.

— Наверное, не против.

* * *

Ёнхо проводила много времени рядом с Доён, ждала её после пар. Она покупала еду младшей, зная, что та просто не привыкла кушать чаще, чем раз в двенадцать часов. Ёнхо следила, чтобы лёгкая улыбка не сползала с личика «принцессы». Она приглашала её к себе вечером смотреть фильмы, поэтому Ким, наплевав на режим, приходила в свою комнату в первом часу ночи. Ёнхо заботилась о Доён.

Ёнхо — это растворимый кофе, в котором сахара больше, чем нужно. Это странные шутки, которые доходят только до неё. Это приторное «Доён-и», созвучное с её Джонни. Слишком много Ёнхо, заполнившей голову девушки. Сидя на лекции, она почти не слушала преподавателя, думая о последних днях, а если быть точнее, вечерах. Боли в жизни До, однако, стало значительно больше.

_У неё вошло в привычку видеть точёный профиль Ёнхо каждый день. Собственно, именно это толкало её не в пропасть, а в универ. Хотя в последние дни Доён не против первого варианта._

* * *

Время было уже давно заполночь, когда Доён завалилась к себе в комнату, пошатываясь.

— Она меня не любит, Чону, — с обидой прохрипела она, падая лицом на кровать, даже не разувшись. И плакала. Она не убедилась, спит ли младшая или нет, но продолжала сжимать подушку, а вместе с ней и задравшуюся простынь, будто они её спасательный круг.

А Чону не спала. Предчувствие неладного её не подвело. Она встала и села на край кровати, спрашивая:

— Поругались?

  
— Если бы, — Доён сделала паузу, собирая из остатков разума мало-мальски грамотную мысль. — Она сказала, что видеть меня не хочет. И выгнала. Прямо с порога.

Чону поморщилась, когда почувствовала запах алкоголя. И сколько влезло в онни? Холод сковал внутренности девушки, разрушая что-то важное. Она не понимала, что с ней творится.

— Я уверена, она не специально, — она гладила Доён по спине. — У вас ещё будет всё впереди. Она просто запуталась в себе, онни. Онни? — Доён не ответила.

Чону вернулась на свою кровать. Рядом с Доён её цветок начинает лишь быстрее расти, но именно рядом с Доён она не чувствует боли и позывов кашля. Парадокс. Чону закрывает глаза, судорожно выдыхает. И когда это всё закончится? Когда скрутит последний в её жизни спазм? Она не знала и потому просто ждала, как на то распорядится судьба.

На утро Доён ничего не помнила.

«Может, оно и к лучшему», — подумала Чону, собираясь на пары.

* * *

Спустя несколько недель Чону снова проснулась, но теперь от звуков кашля со стороны уборной. Сердце ёкнуло, когда она осознала, что никто, кроме Доён, там не могла быть. Подняться не составило труда, и Чону направилась к запертой двери. Прислонившись к стенке, она не могла слушать, как мучается онни. Рука замерла, так и не опустившись, и девушка ушла на кухню. _Трудно стоять в стороне, всем сердцем желая помочь._

До боли отточенными движениями она достала упаковку средства от _кашля_ , о существовании которого она хотела не знать от слова совсем. Как можно так заставлять страдать Доён? Что она сейчас переживает? Как можно было влюбиться в Джонни? Путь к счастью здесь заказан. Чону напряжена. Ей хочется пару раз врезать Ёнхо. Один раз в лицо, второй раз в живот: чтобы та сплюнула кровь и узнала, каково это.

В полумраке рука безошибочно нашла чайник с еле тёплой водой. Из ванной послышался звук бегущей воды. Чону замерла, вслушиваясь, как струя разбивалась о керамику.

Доён перекрыла кран, вытерла полотенцем лицо, встретившись взглядом со своим отражением. Припухшие глаза, испуганный взгляд, кровоточащие губы. Уши краснее некуда. С мокрой чёлки капала вода. Дыхание сбито. С ней это случилось во второй раз.

_Перепуганная насмерть, Доён забежала в комнату общежития, прикрывая рот рукой. Они сидели в кафе, когда она подавилась. Прочистить горло удалось, но на подставленную ладонь капнула кровь. Она постаралась вытереть её незаметно, но лёгкие сжало вторым приступом кашля. Со Ёнхо встревоженно смотрела на то, как её подруга пыталась прикрыть лицо, не прекращая драть горло кашлем._

_— Тебя проводить до общежития? — предложила она, подзывая официанта._

_— Нет, — Доён встала._ _— Спасибо. Я сама доберусь._

_И вышла, оставив Джонни расплачиваться за двоих. Доён не помнила, как добралась до комнаты. Разум вернулся, когда она наткнулась на растрёпанную девочку, облокотившуюся о стену. Взгляд отрешённый, на щеке бордовый развод. Потерянная в себе, растворившаяся в Джонни, **она** стояла напротив зеркала. Невольно сделала шаг назад. Другой. А затем выбежала из ванной. _

_Обессиленная, Доён показалась в проходе кухоньки, где сидела Чону в растянутой футболке и шортах._

_— Думала, ты спишь, — криво улыбнулась девушка, найдя взгляд один в один как у Джонни. Встревоженный._

_— Попробуй усни тут, — выдохнула Чону, подвигая кружку с напитком. — Легче станет._

_Доён наморщила нос, вспоминая про своё горло, про синие фиалки, про кровь, про то, что легче ей уже точно не станет, но села рядом, отгоняя мысли о том, что Чону в курсе, что такое ханахаки. Ей же спокойнее. И делает глоток._

_«Ханахаки, — уверенно озвучил диагноз доктор, рассматривая снимки. — Болезнь безответных чувств. Цветок только начинает расти, но мы можем замедлить его рост. В ваших силах отказаться от своих чувств.»_

Они сидели молча. Донён смотрела, как Чону изучала взглядом содержимое своей чашки, затем, не выдержав, встала и, остановившись в коридоре, выпалила: «таблетки во втором ящике, тебе они нужнее».

Она упала на свою кровать, но уснуть не смогла. Девушка отвернулась к стене, натянув одеяло почти до головы. Холодно. Сердце бешено стучало. «Что же ты со мной делаешь», — задала она немой вопрос, сдерживая рвотный порыв и зажав голову руками. Зачем Ёнхо заставляет страдать людей вокруг неё? Что в ней такого, что сводит с ума Доён? Злость и ревность закипали в ней, но Чону не могла с этим ничего поделать. Она не должна вмешиваться в её личную жизнь. Девушка поджала колени к груди, обхватив их сверху, как услышала, что Доён зашла в комнату. Как и её сердце, Чону замерла.

Комната была освещена лишь светом фонаря за окном, а о шторах в этом общежитии можно и не мечтать. Старшая хотела поблагодарить девушку, и подошла к Чону. Она провела рукой по её холодному плечу, прошептав: «Спасибо».

Но та не двинулась.

Доён отошла к себе, легла на кровать и затихла. «Заснула», — подумала Чону, разворачиваясь. Полосы света за окном едва касались кончика носа старшей. Дыхание уже восстановилось. Доён лежала на спине. Ресницы подрагивали. ~~Даже спит идеально.~~

Чону уткнулась носом в подушку, а вместе с тем и в лепесток василька с высохшей кровью, окантовывающей край. Её чувства определённо не взаимны, и скоро этому придёт конец.

Она уткнулась в подушку, но теперь на глаза наворачивались слёзы.

Доён не спала. Ей стало сложно заснуть, когда услышала, что Чону плачет. Она не понимала, что творится и почему Чону притворялась, а теперь плачет. Она выдохнула, услышав, что девушка забылась сном. Выдохнула и заснула.

* * *

Чону стала всё чаще замечать, что Доён сидит в стороне от Джонни и бросает обречённые взгляды на её спину. Под глазами темнели синяки от бессонных ночей, полных самобичеванием. Та же по отработанной схеме стащила телефон у Тэиль, и начала набирать свой номер, смеясь. Была перемена, так что с этим проблем не было.

Сердце Чону твердило уводить онни куда подальше, иначе сама она просто не справится. Но кто она такая, чтобы вмешиваться? Её итак не замечают от слова совсем.

Поэтому она наблюдала, как Доён на ватных ногах подошла к новой паре и слегка дрогнувшим голосом задала тревожащий её все эти дни вопрос.

_Трудно стоять в стороне, всем сердцем желая помочь._

— Это конец? – та смотрела, отчаявшись. Так, как смотрит загнанный в тупик зверь на наставленное на его ружьё. Когда пути назад уже нет и исход только один. И они обе знают какой. Только Доён храбрее. Она эту винтовку приставила прямо к сердцу, порося охотницу сделать решающий выстрел.

— Было бы начало, — Ёнхо нехотя обернулась. — Но да, между нами всё кончено.

— И ты не хочешь объясниться? — Доён с усилием проглотила ком в горле.

— С кем? С тобой? Хах. Нет.

Доён слушала, заставила себя поверить в то, что случилось. Кровоточащая рана стала открытой. Выстрел в сердце не помог, а сделал лишь больнее. Она не верила, не хотела верить, скомкано извинилась и вышла из класса, пытаясь сохранять самообладание. Но за порогом она, уже не разбирая дороги, быстро шла к уборной.

— Как ты можешь так c ней поступать?! — не выдержала Чону, до сих пор остававшаяся в стороне.

— Что хочу, то и делаю, а ты лучше не выступай, малая, целее будешь, — ответила Джонни, переглянувшись с Тэн.

Чону только и оставалось, что хватать ртом воздух. Она вышла вслед за Доён, и направилась в туалет. Интуиция не подвела, и она действительно была там. Сердце сжалось, когда дорогой ей человек пытался давить слёзы, стоя над раковиной. Такая, какая есть. Такая, какой она видит её ночами. Чону поборола свою робость и медленно подошла к девушке со спины, положив руку ей на плечо. Та вздрогнула, но не подняла головы, чтобы увидеть, кто это. Доён не хотела встречаться со взглядом, полным сочувствия (или презрения), ведь от этого становится тяжелее. Она склонилась, окатила лицо холодной водой, оперлась руками о раковину и попыталась полноценно вдохнуть. Не получилось. Приступ. Чону, как и Доён, плохо.

— Фиалки, — сквозь слёзы улыбнулась старшая, интуитивно пытаясь хоть как-то защититься от этой пытки, выловив из кровавой слизи лепесток.

_Самая сильная боль та, которую скрываешь за улыбкой. Она ещё сильнее ранит, заставляя разум задушить чувства, не отдаваясь истерике с головой._

Чону молчала. А затем притянула Доён и обняла, положив подбородок ей на плечо. Старшая не двигалась, а затем протянула руки и крепко сцепила их за спиной Ну, боясь, что, отпустив её, Чону исчезнет и оставит её тонуть в этом дерьме одной. Ей нужна поддержка, чтобы справиться со всем этим.

Чону молчала. Она понимала это, поэтому не уходила, поглаживая её спину. Доён вжалась в её плечо, отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Зачем она это сделала? — прохрипела девушка, от чего у Чону побежали мурашки.

— Что я сделала не так? Чону молчала. Она не знала ответа. Доён-онни хорошая, нельзя позволять ей плакать, а заставлять — тем более.

— Она знает? — спросила она.

— Да, — выдохнула Доён.

— Идиотка.


	3. Chapter 3

Доверяя человеку, ты доверяешь ему себя, постепенно растворяясь в нём. Когда человек, принявший тебя, уходит, то он уносит с собой часть твоего мира. Ту часть, боль от которой ты уже не забудешь, а тепло и улыбку — не вспомнишь. Доверившись, нужно помнить, на какой риск ты идёшь. Иначе боль утраты ещё долгое время будет терзать память, душу и сердце.

Доён предала своё кредо, доверившись Ёнхо. Сама виновата, — упрекала себя она. Девушка с облегчением усмехнулась. Она не одна, Чону осталась с ней.

Чону знает главное. Она влюблена в Доён. Влюблена до потери пульса, до потери сознания. До кончиков красных ушей. До бабочек в животе. До боли в груди. До цветов в лёгких. До крови в ванной.

До той самой боли в сердце, когда Доён мучается рядом с Ёнхо. Её цветы не торопились исчезать. Ровно так же, как и васильки Чону.

Она не могла отказаться от чувств, пусть они её разъедают изнутри в прямом смысле этого слова.

  
Доён сжала руку Чону, когда в кабинет зашла Джонни в обнимку с Тэиль. Неосознанно. Просто она оказалась рядом. Чону стиснула зубы, но не отстранилась. Онни нужна поддержка. С ней это в первый раз. Чону поможет пережить это. Если Доён нужно крепкое плечо, то Чону без возражений поможет.

Чону без возражений поддержит. Потому что любит.

* * *

Доён хочет, чтобы капли дождя, подобно кислоте, разъели её кожу.

Доён хочет потеряться в мыслях, чтобы она, плутая по лабиринту сознания, никогда не вспоминала эти глаза.

Доён хочет вернуть Ёнхо.  
Но Ёнхо делает вид, что Доён не существует.

Медленный шаг помог привести в порядок чувства, восстановить дыхание, сбившееся из-за осложнений. Девушка зажмурилась, сдерживая накатывающие слёзы, подставила лицо холодному отрезвляющему дождю.

Чем она хуже Тэиль?  
Почему она её оставила?

Утонуть в себе, закрыться на семнадцать замков и выбросить ключ чёрт знает куда, отстраниться, никого не подпускать к себе Доён помешала Чону.  
Или помогла?

Чёрт его знает, что хуже.

Но Чону хорошая. Она следила, чтобы Доён чувствовала себя относительно хорошо. Готовила этот странный чай, благодаря которому часа два можно спокойно дышать, не думая, как не разбрызгать кровь в очередном приступе.

Доён ей благодарна. Она не знает, как отплатить ей за это. Все знакомые способы слишком приземлённые. Одного «спасибо» недостаточно.

И сейчас, её снова окликнула Чону.

— Онни, ты так простудишься, — она занесла свой зонт над головой Доён. Она смотрела с укором, но долгого контакта глаз не выдержала. — Тебе ещё и простуды не хватало.

Доён внимательно смотрела в глаза Чону, которая бегала взглядом по всему вокруг, _кроме_ глаз напротив. — На кой-оно тебе надо? — спросила она. — Зачем я тебе сдалась?

Чону смутилась и ничего не ответила. Признаться, читай так: дать новый повод для грусти онни, — невозможно. Сложно. Слова теряются, не успев появиться. Язык заплетается. Сердце стучит. Трудно.

— Ну так что? — но Доён ждала ответа. Наезжать на неё не входило в планы, но слова сами вырвались. Она прикусила кончик своего болтливого языка. Недосып не идёт на пользу.

— Глупая ты, онни, — улыбнулась Чону, почитав лёгкий испуг в глазах напротив. — Если надо, значит _надо_. Какая разница _зачем_?

Девушка повела Доён в одну кофейню, где часто отсиживалась в вечера, подобные этому. Она кивнула баристе, и прошла за дальний столик у окна. Сев на место, Чону удивилась, что Доён не села напротив, а рядом с ней. Хотя. Так легче избегать случайных взглядов в глаза друг другу, от которых вся спина покрывается мурашками, а в груди что-то трогается. И нет, это не бабочки, прорвавшиеся за пределы живота. Это проклятые голубые цветы, от которых она не знала, куда деться.

— Зачем так изводить себя? — спросила она, обращаясь в пустоту перед собой и не зная, кого спросила: себя или Доён.

Принесли кофе. Две небольшие чашечки. Доён проводила взглядом официанта, не сказав ни слова.

— А разве от этого так просто избавиться?

— Ну, ты бы могла забыть о ней. Представить, что её и не было. Забы–

— Чону, — оборвала её Доён, словно этот лепет приносил ей головную боль. Та замерла. — хватит нести этот бред. Спасибо тебе.

— З-за что? — опешила младшая.

— За всё хорошее, — выдохнула она. — За чай, за заботу, за этот кофе. За то, что ещё держишь мою тушку на плаву, утопая при этом сама. За всё. За всё хорошее.

Сердце Чону ёкнуло. Утопая ~~в чувствах~~. Именно так можно чётко передать состояние девушки. Доён не знала, что та испытывала к ней куда большие чувства, чем крепкая подружба, но видела её насквозь (инорируя очевидное).

— Не за что, — пробормотала Чону. — Я делаю это, потому что тебе нужна помощь, только и всего. Всё путём.

Доён усмехнулась и снова вернула отстранённое выражение лица. А затем медленно упала головой на плечо рядом. Чону замерла, боясь спугнуть этого чувствительного кролика: «т-ты чего?». Но Доён молчала, просто смотрела перед собой всё так же отрешённо, как и прежде. Чону почти не дышала.

А затем будто очнулась, услышав сбившееся дыхание. Доён снова плакала. Беззвучно. Это напугало Чону, она отодвинулась, тем самым заставив Доён обратить внимание на неё. Она взяла лицо старшей в свои ладони, стирая большими пальцами слёзы, встревожено смотря то в один глаз, то в другой.

— Всё уже позади, онни. Тебе не нужно больше плакать, всё наладится, — утешала её Чону.

— Я никому, кроме тебя, не сдалась. Никому нет дела до меня. Если я покончу со всем этим, будешь расстроена только ты, а это не то «спасибо», которое я хотела бы тебе сказать. Уверена, Ёнхо даже не придёт на мои похороны.

— Не говори так! Вроде образованная, а такая глупая.

— Опасное сочетание, — грустно улыбнулась она.

Чону не знала, как на это реагировать. Поэтому улыбнулась в ответ. Искренне. Но тут жизнь сделала очень хороший подзатыльник, и Чону начала кашлять. В этот раз она не смогла сдержать этого. Он вышел из-под её контроля. Стало невозможным безболезненно что-либо глотать. Мысли в голове поплыли. (Но одна была ясной - лишь бы Доён не узнала.)

Пусть Чону и не кашляла, находясь большую часть времени с Доён, но это не мешало расти василькам. Их лепестки щекотали слизистую, от чего горло запершило. И никакой чай уже не мог помочь.

Доён очень не понравился этот кашель, и она не на шутку встревожилась. Она пыталась найти кровь, но не найдя её взглядом, отгоняла мысли, что её девочка Чону _тоже_ , прочь. Она определённо не заслуживает задохнуться от своей же любви. Чону добрая, красивая, ей невозможно ответить невзаимностью.

Вероятнее, заболела, пока бегала за Доён в этот дождь. Или засиделась у открытого окна.

Наверное.

Доён, оставив деньги за кофе, повела Чону в общежитие. У младшей перед глазами всё плыло. Слизь отходила, но девушке приходилось её глотать.


	4. Chapter 4

Внутренности выворачивало. Горло горело. Чону склонилась над унитазом, пытаясь вытянуть из себя эти чёртовы цветы. Она руками уперлась в холодный бортик до побеления пальцев. Она забыла о таблетках. Идиотка.

Кровь, скатываясь по пищеводу в желудок, провоцировала новую волну тошноты. Красные следы странно смотрелись на белом. В ней уже плавали резные голубые лепестки, листья, обломки стеблей. Чону попыталась смыть эту дрянь, но трясущаяся рука не могла нажать кнопку спуска.

Глаза слезились. Она не могла нормально вдохнуть. В руках неимоверная слабость. Больно.

Доён стояла рядом, не зная, куда себя деть: Чону мучалась. А Ким не могла стоять спокойно, пыталась поддержать младшую.  
Чону думала, что, если её вывернуть наизнанку, а потом вернуть в прежнее положение, ей будет не так больно. Обессиленная, она уткнулась лбом в свою руку и закрыла глаза. Выдох.  
Доён стояла рядом, поглаживая спину. Она не умела утешать. Она не знала, как себя вести.

— Чону, я…

— Отойди, — пробурчала та, не поднимая головы. Тепло от прикосновения руки старшей разливалось по позвоночнику, проникая во внутрь. Чону отпустило. Доён, готовая помочь, смутилась. — Ничего страшного. Я справлюсь. Н-не волнуйся.

— Нет, я, — хотела возразить она.

— Ты слышишь меня? — хриплый голос Чону пропитан болью. — Доён.

Меньше всего на свете она сейчас хотела оправдываться перед ней и видеть её взгляд. Полный жалости и испуга.

— Да, — сухо выдавила Ён, на свинцовых ногах выйдя из ванной. Чону закусила губу, и поднялась.

Усилием воли заставила нажать на кнопку слива. Доён не должна это видеть. Ей и без Чону проблем достаточно. Она вытерла остатки крови с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони и вышла. Но в коридоре она наткнулась на Доён, строго смотревшую на неё.

— Как давно? — спросила она, не уточняя _что_. И без того было ясно.

— Не помню.

— Чону, я не шутки шучу, ханахаки имеет тяжёлые последствия. Тебе нужно немедленно к врачу!

— Онни, я… — хотела оправдаться она, но звук собственного голоса эхом раздался в голове. Чону наморщила нос от боли.

— Я вызвала такси, — подытожила Доён, не требуя возражений. Чону надо вытаскивать. И, взяв её за руку, повела на улицу.

* * *

— Три месяца, — отчитывал доктор Чону, опустившую голову. — Без лекарств в этот срок умирают. Шансы, что всё останется как есть, ничтожно малы. Ты думаешь, что если будешь это скрывать, тебе станет легче? Чону, ты хорошая девушка, но почему ты это скрыла, я не понимаю. Это уже вторая стадия. Ещё чуть промедлишь и начнутся спазмы.

Доён держала Чону за руку, машинально гладя её пальцы. Чону молчала. Она не хотела думать, что будет с ней дальше. Доён тоже молчала.

— Я как понимаю, это и есть избранница, — врач кинул оценивающий взгляд.

— Нет, я просто привела е… — начала быстро Доён, но её перебило тихое «да», и девушка замерла. Она прокрутила в голове ещё раз ответ Чону, стараясь втолковать себе смысл этих двух букв. В её глазах щёлкнуло осознание. Чону страдала ханахаки не из-за кого-то, а именно из-за Доён. Чону помогала справиться Доён с болезнью, отдавая свои лекарства. Чону терпела слепую влюблённость Доён, не обращая внимания на себя. Интуитивно, она разжала руку, лишь поверхностно понимая, в какой мясорубке находится сейчас девушка. Её цветок взяли под контроль ещё в самом начале, так что у неё нет сильных проблем. Внешне это напоминало астму, с которой вполне возможно справиться.

— Чону, и до каких пор ты собиралась молчать о прогресси? Доён перемотала в голове приступ Чону, когда её в прямом смысле выворачивало кровью в перемешку с цветами. С Доён этого не случалось. Холод разливался по основанию шеи, переходя на спину. Чону страдает. Чону страдает не из-за кого-то, а именно из-за Доён. — Пока она не разлюбит Ёнхо. Я не собираюсь ломать чужое «счастье» её васильками, вставшими мне, в прямом смысле, поперёк горла. Она по-прежнему любит её, у неё тоже фиалки цветут. Она никогда не полюбит меня, уверена, теперь я ей противна. Чону вспылила и совершенно забыла, о присутствии Доён в кабинете врача. Дыхание сбилось, она тяжело дышала. Когда до девушки дошло, что она только что наплела, она просто выбежала. Доён было дёрнулась за ней, но доктор потребовал остаться. — Я думаю, вы, как никто другой, понимаете, что с ней сейчас творится.

Чону плакала. Теперь Доён знала. Чону доехала до общежития автостопом.

— Она выживет, если цветок удалить хирургическим путём?

Она закусила губу, пытаясь не расклеиться по пути. Уж что-что, а сдерживать эмоции её никто не учила.

— Да. — Так почему же вы этого не делаете? — Она отказалась.

Чону закрылась в ванной, села в угол и сжала виски руками. Нет-нет-нет. Доён не должна была узнать.

  
— Всё в твоих руках.

Доён промолчала. А затем встала и пошла за Чону. Им нужно объясниться.

* * *

Она вернулась в общежитие с обезболивающим, предназначенным для Чону. В спальне её не было, на кухне — тоже. Она растворила пару таблеток в стакане с водой, и продолжила поиски.

— Чону? — громко позвала она, направившись в ванную.

Она определённо не заслуживает задохнуться от своей же любви. Чону добрая, красивая, ей невозможно ответить невзаимностью.

Она сидела там, прислонившись спиной к стене, и не отвечала. Вокруг валялись блистеры таблеток.

— Чону? — старшая позвала второй раз. Темп сердца ускорился. Нет ответа. Рука со стаканом разжалась, и он со звоном упал на пол, разливая содержимое. Доён, не замечая этого, присела перед ней, постучав руками по щекам. Девушка наморщилась, что-то невнятно простонала и убрала лицо от ладони. Доён выдохнула. _Ещё жива_.

Старшая приподняла слабо протестующую Чону, подставила плечо в качестве опоры и довела её до кровати. Доён аккуратно уложила девушку, боясь сделать больно. Она и так уже достаточно ей навредила.

Чону начала ёрзать, ища положение, чтобы тело не так ломило как сейчас. Больно.

Доён отошла к своей кровати, начиная раздеваться. Сменив футболку, она услышала глухой кашель в подушку.

Чону страдает не из-за кого-то, а именно из-за Доён.

Доён замерла. А затем подошла к кровати Чону, склонившись над ней. Убрав пряди волос с лица девушки, она улыбнулась. Чону и правда милая. А ещё добрая. Слишком. Но улыбку с её лица мгновенно снял кашель. Противный. Хрипящий.

  
Доён испытала укол совести, закусив нижнюю губу. Она виновата в том, что младшая больна. В том, что та была вынуждена скрывать свои чувства. Сейчас жизнь Чону в руках девушки. Доён не хочет быть такой, как Джонни. Сейчас Чону нужна поддержка, и девушка сделает всё, чтобы помочь ей.

Брюнетка легла рядом с Чону, прижавшись к её спине. Она хотела, чтобы младшая хотя бы эту ночь провела в спокойствии, не просыпаясь от зудящего кашля, тревожных снов или того же будильника, который Доён заранее выключила. «Доброй ночи, Чону», — прошептала она в шею девушки, обняв её со спины.

* * *

Чону очнулась от того, что её шея ныла, как никогда прежде. Чуть позже она поняла, что и всё её тело сжимало стокилограммовой тяжестью, а в голове такой густой туман, что вчерашнего вечера просто не разглядеть. Горло жгло, во рту — неприятная сухость. Чону хотела перевернуться на другой бок, как заметила, что она не одна. Рядом с ней лежала Доён. Сердце Чону замерло. Она не помнила, что вчера было, от слова совсем. Чону выдохнула и собралась с силами, чтобы разбудить подругу.

— Онни, — она тихо провела рукой по плечу. — онни?

Доён попыталась открыть глаза, но тотчас зажмурилась от яркого света, и едва зашипела. Чону улыбнулась на эти манипуляции и не могла оторвать взгляда от неё. Доён сейчас рядом. Слишком близко. Победительница сна и света приоткрыла один глаз, так же улыбаясь.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — задала сразу вопрос она.

Чону будто окатило холодной водой. Они всё ещё были в этой противной реальности, где даже вздохнуть нельзя спокойно. Тот факт, что они лежат в одной постели лишь сильнее смутил её, и она ответила, глядя куда-то в шею Доён.

— Мерзко, — сказала она, приняв сидячее положение на краю кровати. Рассеянный взгляд выцепил часы, показывавшие половину первого дня. Она продолжила уже, усилием заставив себя вместо «ты» сказать «мы». — Мы проспали.

— Пошёл в задницу этот универ, — ответила ей Доён, тоже поднимаясь и присаживаясь рядом с младшей, залипшей на глупые цифры часов. Она положила руки той на плечи, от чего девушка вздрогнула. — Чону.

Она молчала. Сердце сдавливал ком. Или цветов, или просто предчувствие. Чону не знала. Не знала даже какое это предчувствие: хорошее или плохое. Она молчала. Сидела и молчала.

Доён плавно развернула её, держа за плечи на расстоянии вытянутых рук.

— Чону, я, — девушка помотала головой, собираясь с мыслями и отбрасывая ненужные. — ты… — она выдохнула, облизнув пересохшие губы и смотря в пустоту чуть выше плеча младшей. — Я имею в виду… Тебе не нужно скрываться от меня, своих чувств, себя. Ты мне дорога.

— Только не говори, что любишь меня, онни, я же знаю, что соврёшь, — Чону не могла смотреть ей в глаза, но смущение заставляло оторвать взгляд от ключиц старшей, так что ей просто пришлось встретиться с ней взглядом. _Идеальна, даже когда лжёт._

Доён же грустно улыбнулась, а затем притянула её к себе, коснувшись тёплыми губами лба. «Глупая ты», — пронеслось в её голове.

Чону в свою очередь растерялась. И растаяла в её объятьях. Казалось, и дышать стало легче, будто клетку из листьев сломали, сожгли. Но этого воздуха слишком много, чтобы уместиться в груди, он переполнял Чону. Она хотела раствориться в руках Доён. Она очень надёжная и стойкая, когда её чувства в порядке.

— Не поверишь, но люблю, — прошептала Доён неслышно.

— Не унижайся, — выдохнула Чону с закрытыми глазами. Она понимала, что Доён хорошая, и будет с ней, чтобы загладить вину. Иначе её загрызёт зверь, сидящий глубоко в сознании. И имя ему — Совесть. Но Чону была готова принять любую ложь. Как говорится, перед смертью не надышишься.

Люди склонны поверить красивой лжи, нежели суровой правде. Даже если эти эпитеты поменять местами. Они верят в то, что хотят.

Доён сжала челюсти. Чону не верила. Но и не отстранялась от неё. Не кричала, не просила отстать от неё на пике эмоций, лишь молча не верила. От этого больно чуть выше солнечного сплетения. В силах онни доказать, что собственные слова стали правдой. _Чону добрая, красивая, ей невозможно ответить невзаимностью._

Старшая уже сотню раз успела поругать себя за эгоизм. Её спину сковывало холодом, когда она вспоминала, как убивалась в этой же комнате. Доён поёжилась, понимая, что тогда чувствовала Чону, и каких усилий той стоило держаться и ободрять онни, говоря, что её жизнь наладится, зная что её цветы продолжают расти, и у Чону ни черта не наладится.

Чону так и не смогла поверить в то, что происходило вокруг неё. Доён не заикалась о Ёнхо, всё своё время проводила рядом. Наплела пришедшей их проведать старосте Тэён про ангину, которой заболели обе. Покупала обезболивающие, просто проводила много времени рядом. Прижимала каждую ночь к себе, так и засыпая в обнимку. Чону терялась. А Доён не повторяла приторных слов о любви. Она _любила_.

Они смотрели сериалы со старого повидавшего виды ноутбука. Доён приносила еду, клала голову на плечо неподвижной Чону и продолжала просмотр. Чону сначала волновалась и нервничала, но потом уже смирилась с тем, что Доён не отстанет. Умиротворение. Вот что она, наконец, стала чувствовать.


	5. Chapter 5

Всё хорошее заканчивается, подумала Чону, когда её скрутило на холодном полу перед унитазом. Воздуха, которого до этого было в избытке, теперь не хватало, она не могла вздохнуть, чтобы произнести имя единственного человека, который мог бы помочь. Слёзы катились, но не было сил добавить голоса. Она беззвучно задыхалась в собственной крови.

— Доён, — еле слышно прохрипела Чону на грани того, чтобы потерять сознание, чувствуя, как её тело обхватили чужие руки. Её мозг уже не выносил боли, отключаясь.

— Я здесь, слышишь? Я здесь, Чону, — она прижала её к себе, но, не чувствуя ответа, встряхнула. — Чону! Нет, нет, нет. Не оставляй меня слышишь? Я люблю тебя, Чону!

Но Чону не отвечала, лишь потянулась, чтобы выплюнуть три окровавленных сгустка, когда-то бывших цветами.

— Я больше не могу, — прошептала она, закатив глаза и выдохнув в последний раз. Она обмякла на руках у плачущей Доён, прекратив бороться за жизнь.

— Чону! — уже кричала Доён, пытаясь привести младшую в чувства. Её охватывала паника, которая здесь только мешала. Она сбивчиво пыталась уложить девушку на холодный пол, делая массаж сердца. Её движения были скованы, она боялась навредить и сломать что-нибудь в этой милой фарфоровой девушке. Не помогало. Тогда она набрала воздуха, и выпустила его в лёгкие Чону, зажав её нос.

— Ну же, — на грани отчаяния молила она, чередуя искусственное дыхание и массаж. — Давай.

Слёзы не пересыхали, она не могла сдаться. _Жизнь Чону в её руках_. Пара нажимов на грудь. Вдох. Выдох. Снова. Она отстранилась, когда почувствовала соль во рту, а затем сплюнула в сторону. Кровь. Вытерев её внешней стороной руки, тем самым размазав по лицу, она взглянула на Чону.

Та кашлем выдавливала из лёгких кровь. Казалось, что Чону решила утопиться в реке, а Доён её, утопленницу, спасла, и сейчас девушка отхаркивает остатки воды. Вот только вместо безобидной прозрачной жидкости, Чону выплёвывала собственную кровь, которая пачкала лицо, пропитывала волосы. Доён будто очнувшись, поворачивает голову младшей на бок, чтобы та снова не захлебнулась. Она всё ещё кашляла, выплевывая резные листья.

Чону предприняла попытки встать, но не смогла этого сделать. Её тут же подхватила под руки Доён, помогая присесть напротив. Перепачканные в крови руки оставляли следы на одежде.

Чону смотрела отстранённо, будто спрашивая саму себя, почему она выжила. Старшая сидела почти в истерике и тяжело дышала. Она поддалась вперёд, падая головой на плечо Чону, выдыхая: «живая».

Доён потянулась к младшей, выхватывая поцелуй. С привкусом крови, естественно. Но их первый. Её руки дрожали. Только что она этими руками вытаскивала девушку с того света. Ладони Чону легли на щёки онни, оставляя красные пятна, она замёрзла, а Доён сейчас такая тёплая, такая родная, такая _живая_.

А затем отстранилась, пытаясь найти ответы на вопросы в перепуганных глазах онни.

— Зачем эти притворства?

Настала очередь итак заблудившейся Доён теряться в мыслях и чувствах.

— Цветок не обманешь. А если в следующий не удастся? Если он будет, конечно же, — Чону почти плакала, она почти поверила в то, что Доён её полюбила. Точнее, почти заставила себя поверить в это.

— Чону, это не… — а старшей больно. Потому что она действительно _полюбила_ её.

— Это не так? Это не то, что я подумала? Своим театром ты только усугубишь всё. Ты мне противна, Доён, — она отолкнула её от себя, — Если бы не ты, меня бы и спасать не пришлось!

— Ты дура, Ким Чону, — бросила ей старшая перед тем, как скрыться в темноте коридора. А затем и из её жизни. Чону осталась одна в холодной комнате, замёрзшая, грязная, оставленная и, спасибо Доён, живая.

Она смывала кровь, стоя под горячей струёй душа. Чону было по-прежнему холодно.

Девушка вышла из комнаты, вымыв с пола мерзость, напоминающую ей о её состоянии. Кровать Доён была пустой, её вещей тоже не было. На кровати Чону лежал ноутбук с недосмотренной серией Вакфу. На кухне тоже никого. Лишь приготовленный ужин и две тарелки, видимо, предназначенные для них двоих. Чону знобило. Она не понимала, почему прогнала Доён. Та ничего плохого ей не сделала. Ни разу. В голове стояло облегчённое «живая» из уст онни.

* * *

  
— И где же Доён? — спросил доктор, когда Чону пришла к нему одна.

— Поругались, — ответила она. — Пару дней назад меня скрутило так, что я не могла вздохнуть. Доён была рядом и… и помогла. Но цветок же продолжил расти, значит она меня не любит! Какой толк в её–

— Ты не думала о том, что твой цветок высыхает или начинает гнить? О том, что твой организм отторгает растение?

Чону промолчала. Следующая серия снимков лишь подтвердила предположение врача.

* * *

  
На телефонные звонки Доён не отвечала. В университете не появлялась. Чону грустила. Она хотела извиниться перед онни, но не находила себе места, ведь Доён исчезла.

«Ты дура, Ким Чону, — твердила она сама себе. — Ничем не лучше Ёнхо».

Чону ходила на пары в одиночестве, как прежде, только за исключением того, что Доён в аудитории не было от слова совсем. Она совершила ошибку и не знал, как её исправить.

Доён мучалась. Она не понимала, почему и Чону прогнала её. «Ты мне противна», — застряло у неё в голове. Она пыталась понять, что сделала не так.

  
Свои слёзы она запивала кофе в той самой кофейне, куда её привела Чону. Тяжело. Она проводила здесь целый день, зная, что в общежитие она не сможет вернуться, в универе ей делать нечего. Проще вскрыться, чем сидеть пол дня в одном помещении с теми, кому привязалась так сильно, что оторванная от сердца нить оставляла глубокие раны, которые не затягиваются.

Раздался тихий звон колокольчика, оповещающий, что зашёл новый посетитель. Доён бросила туманный взгляд к проходу, и она замерла, увидев там Чону. Она понадеялась, что та её не заметит, и она сможет тихо уйти.

Чону замерла, словно громом поражённая. Они обе в подсознании надеялись на встречу здесь, но не знали что делать, если она состоится.

Девушка подошла к старшей, пока та сгребала свои вещи в рюкзак.

— Доён, я… — начала Чону, но Доён лишь наморщилась. Хорошие и тёплые воспоминания нахлынули, хотя она старалась закрыть страницу своей жизни с заголовком «Чону». Она встала и хотела уйти, чтобы Чону не видела её чувств, но та схватила её за рукав. — Прошу, не оставляй меня!

Но старшая решительно одёрнула руку и направилась к выходу. Чону плакала. Доён сдерживала свои слёзы. Она застыла, так и не открыв дверь. «Ты идиотка, Доён», — она развернула себя и пошла к столику, где недавно сидела, и обняла облокотившуюся на свои руки Чону.

— Не оставлю, — она улыбнулась, когда младшая обхватила её шею.

— Прости, прости, прости меня! Я не хотела, честно, я люблю тебя и не хочу тебя терять, — Чону выпалила, шмыгая носом и рукой вытирая влагу с лица.

  
— Обещай мне, что больше не будешь плакать на людях. Никто другой не должен видеть твоих слёз.

Чону с готовностью закивала. Доён с облегчением улыбнулась.

— Я люблю тебя, Чону, и обещаю, что никогда не оставлю.

Чону зажмурилась. Доён хорошая. Ей можно доверять.

А Доён наконец нашла ту, кому подарит свою заботу и тепло, которого ей самой не хватало все эти годы. Отдавать всегда легче, чем забирать. Она нашла ту, кто не предаст. Ту, кто останется с ней, несмотря ни на что. Ту, чьи чувства она приняла. Ту, чьи чувства она ни за что не обманет.


End file.
